


I Bought You an Ant Farm

by JadeDraggy2017



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character dies off screen, ShuAke Confidant Week, day 2 compatiblity, fite me, happy end, look Akira is going to be a tatsujun kid everytime, you know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDraggy2017/pseuds/JadeDraggy2017
Summary: Akira believes Shiho's little paper fortune teller is always right. And it says he and Goro will always be together.Shuake Confidant Week; Day 2: Compatibility





	I Bought You an Ant Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this. Because it derailed from my original comical idea into something vaguely serious and kind of sad??? But [p-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan) talked me into posting it anyway.... So direct all blame over there.

  
  


“Two.”

“One. Two.” The sound of paper flaps could be heard under the muffled laughing and screaming of children. “Okay pick a color.”

“Red!”

“R.E.D.” Again her fingers worked, moving the paper back and forth. “Okay now pick a panel.”

“Ummm, that one.” Akira reached out and poked at one of the four squares visible to him.

He watched as Shiho pulled the little beak shaped fortune teller back and lifted his choice, “Your answer: Absolutely! Always and forever!”

“Oh! That’s good news!” Ann swung her feet back and forth. She was sitting next to Shiho, leaning over her shoulder as she told Akira’s fortune.

Akira felt his face turning red as he reached up to twist his hair around his fingers, “Shiho, is that thing always accurate?”

“Of course it is!” Ann answered, not Shiho. “It predicted Ryuji would fail his quiz, that Mom and Dad would give me an extra treat yesterday, and it predicted that you would eventually ask it a question!”

“So it’s always right!?” Akira leaned in excited.

“Always!” Shiho nodded firmly.

“Can I borrow it?”

“I don’t see why not… Just don’t rip it!” Shiho held out her hands, the folded paper fortune teller in her fingers. “Do you need me to show you how to use it?”

“Ask a question! Pick a number! Pick a color! Pick a square!” Akira took it and held it tightly between the fingers of his right hand. “I’ve got it. Thank you!”

He turned around and ran off. Akira ran across the playground, keeping the little paper toy close to his chest. He dodges kids playing tag, and avoided Ryuji and Yuuki playing soccer in the grass to race around the school building to a far lonely corner.

Sitting on a rock he knew he’d find Goro; doing the same thing he did every recess.

“Hey!” He ran up to the other little boy, slightly panting and face red from running. He slowed down and hid the fortuneteller behind his back. “H-how are the ants?”

“Hello, Akira!” Goro lifted his head from his notebook, where he was doodling little lines of ants around the pages. “Colony A is doing good! They beat off the invaders from yesterday. And today they’re taking apart a butterfly.”

“Eww,” Akira laughed slightly as he closed the gap between him and his friend. He glanced over at the ground at the ants Goro was watching. There were about three little mounds around the playground and he always picked one to sit and watch. He didn’t play games, he didn’t make friends, he just… watched the ants.

“Hey, um, I have something to show you!”

“Oh?”

Akira pulled the fortune teller out from behind his back, “Ta-da!”

“…Isn’t that Suzui’s prediction thing?” Goro looked up at Akira.

“Yes! She let me borrow it.”

“I thought you said it was silly.”

“It is! But- um- so far it’s always been right so I figured we should ask it some questions.”

“Did you ask it a question?”

“I did!”

“Was it right?”

“It was!”

Goro paused. He set his notebook on his lap and nodded, “Do I have to ask it out loud?”

“Of course! How else will it hear you?” Akira smiled. He was really excited in spite of Goro’s skeptical stares.

“…Okay, um… Is Mom going to be tired today?”

Akira paused that was an odd question. But then again he knew Goro’s mother worked a lot.

“Okay, now pick a number.”

“Any number?”

“I think it has to be one through ten…” Akira guessed. He hadn’t thought about what number to pick.

“Then ten.”

“Okay!” Akira looked down and started moving his fingers. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” He stopped with the little beak open vertically. “Now one of the colors you see.”

“Umm,” Goro tapped his chin. “Black.”

“B.L.A.C.K.” Akira stopped. “Now pick a spot.”

Goro reached out and tapped a square, Akira opened it up. He was still smiling until he read the message.

“Oh. It says Most Certainly.”

He paused frowning.

“That’s fine.” Goro shrugged. “Mom’s usually tired on Mondays. She says her boss yells at everyone a lot.”

“That’s not nice.”

Akira looked down. He kicked the dirt before raising his head again. “Hey! Didn’t you say you wanted an ant farm? So, you could watch ants at home? We could ask it if your Mom will get you one for your birthday!”

“Okay!” Goro nodded, his face lit up much to Akira’s delight.

That was what he wanted. A question that would make Goro smile.

“Okay, will Goro’s Mom get him an ant farm for his birthday?” Akira asked the paper toy.

“Let’s do…. One!” Goro picked his number.

“One.” Akira moved the beak.

“And now… White.”

“W.H.I.T.E.”

“And that one!” Goro tapped a square and Akira opened it up.

Again Akira’s smile faded.

“It says ‘Never’.”

He didn’t want to look up form the answer at his friend’s face.

“That’s fine,” Akira looked up when Goro answered. The brunet was already picking up his notebook again. “I knew she wouldn’t. She always says things are too expensive.”

“Then I’ll buy you an ant farm!” Akira sat down on the rock where Goro’s notebook used to be. He leaned into the other little boy’s shoulder. “I’ll buy you ten ant farms!”

Goro laughed and clutched onto his notebook tight in his hands. “I don’t have room for ten!”

“I don’t care! You’re getting ten!”

The brunet started to hit him, trying to get Akira to stop leaning into him. The other kept laughing until he finally sit-up straight.

“I have one more question for it,” Goro watched Akira get ready again. “Will Akira and I always play together?”

Akira smiled, “Pick a number!”

“Two.”

“One. Two.”

“Red.”

“R.E.D.”

“That one!” Goro pointed to the same square Akira picked earlier.

“Absolutely! Always and Forever!” Akira threw his hands up and shouted his answer. What followed was Goro laughing at how loud he was over it.

“See, I told you it was always right.”

Goro nodded, “Maybe we should start asking it for answers to test.”

Over head the air was filled with the sound of the school bell ringing and Akira panicked, “I have to take this back to Shiho!” He jumped up from the rock. “But tomorrow we’ll play together! I’ll help you watch the ants near the jungle gym!”

“Okay!” Goro waved to him as he scampered off.

  
  
  


The next day Goro didn’t come to school.

 

The day after that he was absent again.

 

On the third day, Akira stood outside the gates after being dropped off and watched as other students and all his friend filtered in. He spotted Ann and Shiho and stopped them.

“Hey! Did you see Goro down the street?”

“No,” Shiho shook her head, “Akechi wasn’t walking up today.”

“Um… Can you ask the fortuneteller if he’s coming today?” Akira twisted his fingers in his hair.

“Okay,” Shiho slid her bag off and pulled out the folded paper predictor. She popped it open and held out her hands. “Is Akechi coming to school today.”

“Three.”

“One. Two. Three.”

“Black.”

“B.L.A.C.K.”

Akira poked at a square and Shiho opened it up.

“Not for a long time…” She looked up at Akira who now turned to look down the road.   
  


  
  
  


“Papa,” Akira stood in the middle of the kitchen watching his dad type on his laptop. He was making new test questions for his high school students. Behind him his other father was busy stirring a pot of noodles.

“Yes, Akira,” he didn’t look up from his computer screen.

“Can we go to Goro’s house tomorrow after school?”

His father stopped typing and looked up, “Goro? …Akechi Goro?” Akira nodded. He watched as his father turned around in chair to speak to his partner. “Tatsuya, I thought you were going to talk to him?”

The other man let out a noise and ran his hand through the left side of his hair. “I was trying to wait until the weekend… So, he wouldn’t get distracted at school.” Tatsuya stopped stirring the food and turned back to the kitchen table.

“Well he’s asking now.”

“Right, I heard him.” Tatsuya set down his spoon on the stove and walked over to the table. He grabbed the last two chairs and motioned for Akira to sit down.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Akira looked between his parents. “Did I do something bad?”

“No,” Tatsuya shook his head. On the other side of the table Jun stopped working and folded his hands. “No, but we can’t take you to Goro’s house tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Hmn, Goro isn’t at his house right now.”

“Why?”

Tatsuya paused, “Do you remember when you first met Goro? You told us there was a little boy that was always alone on the playground, and other kids took things from him. Do you remember what we told you?”

“Yes!” Akira nodded, “Mean people take from others who are alone because it’s easy.”

“Right. So, you said you’d be Goro’s friend so he wasn’t on his own…” Tatsuya nodded and cleared his throat. “Well, unfortunately mean people… They don’t always grow up to become good people. Some of them stay mean. And they keep looking for people who are alone that they can take things from.”

“D-did someone take something from Goro again? Is that why he’s not at school?” Akira’s shoulders started shaking.

“Not Goro. No, but, you know how Jun and I have each other? We’re not alone so people don’t bother us. But Ms. Akechi is… So mean people see that she’s alone and try to take things from her.”

“So Akechi’s Mom had something taken!” Akira felt a bit more relieved, but still nervous. “So, when she gets it back,Goro can come back to school?”

Tatsuya shook his head, “She can’t get it back, Akira. But she was a smart lady, she had Goro put a chair in front of his door and he called the police. He called my job… But Ms. Akechi, she’s not- she’s not going to take care of Goro anymore. She’s gone.”

“Gone?” Akira parroted the word back. “But… Goro’s still here, right?”

Tatsuya nodded.

“H-he can come stay with us then! Can’t he?” Tatsuya said nothing. So, Akira looked to Jun. “We’re not alone! We can keep Goro can’t we?” Jun shook his head. “But Goro can’t live by himself!”

“He’s not going to.” Tatsuya nodded, “We were able to contact his father. He’s going to live with him.”

“So, we can go to his father’s house?”

“He doesn’t live here.”

“So… Goro is gone too?”

“I’m afraid so.” Akira stopped asking questions and slid off his chair. Tatsuya reached out to grab his shoulder and pulled him back, “Hey, look at me.”

Akira turned around.

“He’s gone, but he’s okay. We have to be happy about that. I know you were friends… Goro will make new friends.”

“I was going to buy him an ant farm.”

“An ant farm?” Jun spoke up from the other side of the table.

“Yes. Ten of them.” Akira sniffled, “The fortuneteller said we’d always play together.”

None of them moved for a moment while Akira continued to sniffle and rub his nose.

“Tatsuya…” Jun turned his head, “The food’s burning.”

The other man let go of Akira to get from his seat and grab the pot of the stove. Akira used the chance to run to his room.

  
  


“Shiho!” Akira stood outside the doors to the school again. This time he was waiting for the girls. “I want to see your fortune teller again!” He held out his hands.

“Oh that thing…” Shiho shook her head. “I threw it away.”

“What! Why?”

Ann crossed her arms, “It got our fortunes wrong! It stopped working.”

“Yeah,” Shiho frowned, “It said we’ win a prize from the claw machine. We lost all our allowance!”

Akira bit his bottom lip, “Well can you teach me how to make one?”

“Sure, but it’s not going to work.”

“I don’t care. I just need one!”

Akira spent all of class with his hands under his table. Over and over again he whispered the same question to his new fortuneteller while occasionally glancing up to look out the window. From his seat he could see Goro’s rock where he’d watch the ants.

“Will Goro come back?”

No.

“Will Goro come back?”

Never.

“Will Goro come back?”

Not likely.

Akira balled up the fortuneteller. He’d make a new one at home and ask it the same questions.

He’d get the same answers.

  
  
  


“Oh! Oh! Papa, stop!” Akira practically yanked on Jun’s hand, causing him to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. The little boy was looking into the window of the hobby shop, eyes wide open and excited.

“Akira!” Jun turned around, “Why do you want to stop, sweetheart?”

“That! Papa, I need that!” Akira pointed to an ant farm on display in the window.

“You want an ant farm?” Jun asked confused.

“For Goro! For his birthday! It’s next week!”

“Akira…” Jun hesitated for a moment. Akira looked up at him wide eyed and hopeful. Even though it had been three months already. “Okay. But only one.”

  
  


By middle school Akira had gone through three ant farms.

His first one only lasted a month and he cried for about two after all the ants died. Once he resolved to do better next time he begged for a year straight for a new one.

His second ant farm he did a much better job of looking after. He even took to doodling the ants on the sides of his homework, much to his teacher’s dismay. That one only failed because the kitten his grandmother gave him knocked it over and Jun had to vacuum them up.

The next time he put the ant farm against the wall of his desk, so Morgana couldn’t push it off.

Every now and again he’d make himself a paper fortune teller and ask it questions.

“Are Goro and I still friends?”

Absolutely. Always and Forever.

“Has Goro made any new friends?”

Not likely.

“Does Goro remember me?”

Yes.

“Are you lying to me?”

Maybe.

He didn’t always like the answers.

  
  
  


“Man I’m so freakin’ pissed!” Ryuji kicked at the sidewalk as they walked up to school.

“What’s got your socks in a knot now?” Ann didn’t even look up from her phone as she pretended to care what Ryuji was yelling about.

“That freaking new kid starts today. All the girls in my class are gushing about him.”

“Oh, right, he’s the politician’s son, yeah?” Shiho turned to Yuuki. “That’s what you found out?”

“Yeah, he’s transferring here from some big private high school. No idea why though. The other school I looked up had like crazy security. Only famous and wealthy people send their kids there. Like coming to Sevens is such a downgrade.”

“Maybe he got kicked out,” Ryuji scoffed. “Either way, all the girls are gossiping. Future gold diggers!”

“I can’t tell if you’re mad that they’re all planning to grab this guy to have easy futures or if you’re mad they’re not gossiping about you?” Ann finally looked over at Ryuji.

“Freakin’ both man! I’m a track star! Being my girlfriend is like- A one way ticket to fame!”

“Yeah but he’s already famous!”

“He’s not famous, his DAD IS FAMOUS ITS NOT THE SAME!” Ryuji screamed.

“YOU’RE NOT FAMOUS EITHER!” Ann screamed back.

“Hey, Akira?” Shiho turned her attention away from the two blonds, wanting nothing to do with that. “What’s your take on the new kid? I heard he’s going to be in your class.”

Akira shrugged, “Just hope he doesn’t get caught up in the Sevens/Cuss High war. If those delinquents find out he’s got money they’ll mug him every day.”

“Oh yeah, he’s probably a pushover. Having armed security and a protected school life this whole time.” Yuuki slightly shuddered, thinking about the last time he had to run from Kasugayama students.

“Do you know anything else about him, Yuuki?” Shiho asked.

“Couldn’t really find anything about him. Oh! But his school, Shujin, last month had some ‘incident’ that wound up in the local paper. Tons of fire ants got loose in the science lab… And I mean TONS. They closed the school for the day because they got into the ventilation system.”

“That’s wild! How did it happen?”

“No clue. But I guess a student there was doing some sort of experiment and the colony got out.”

“Gross.”

“They should have just vacuumed them up,” Akira shrugged.   
  
  


  
  


“Attention class,” the home room teacher kicked the school day off with introducing the new student. “We have a new transfer today. His name is Shido, Goro. Please be respectful.”

Akira was staring out the window and his hand in his desk to soothe his cat. It was easier to keep Morgana from destroying his room if they were always together.   


The new student meant nothing to him.

“It’s a pleasure to attend class with you.”

“Alright, you can take a seat behind Kurosu… Who needs to pay attention!”

Akira turned back around just in time to get hit on the forehead with a piece of chalk.

The new kid slightly snorted with laughter as he walked by. Akira turned to glare up at him and stopped. A pair of red eyes looked at him from behind black framed glasses. And he had his long brunet hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

Akira felt his heart stop as the new kid took a seat behind him.

It took all of his will power not to turn around right then and there and stare at him.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t keep trying to look at him through his reflection in the window.

  
  
  


The moment class stopped for break, Akira started to turn in his seat. He was determined to talk to the new kid first, but he didn’t get his wish. The door to the classroom opened and another teacher called to him.

“Kurosu! You’re father wants to see you!”

Akira stopped halfway in his seat, “Can you tell him I’ll see him later!”

Behind him two girls walked up to the new kid’s desk and started talking. He tried to hear what was being said, but the teacher kept shouting at him from the door.

“He said to come right away!”

“I’m busy! I’ll see him as soon as I’m done!” Behind him Akira heard the two girls nervously chuckling before a chair moved. He turned around to catch the new kid walking away from his seat, heading for the back door.

The two girls sighed, “Well at least he’s single.”

“God damn it!” Akira grabbed Morgana out of his desk and put the cat in his bag.

“Kurosu! Get over here!” The teacher still shouted at him.

“LATER!” Akira took off out the back classroom door and searched the hall. He didn’t see that brown hair and ponytail anywhere. He started running before the teacher could catch up to him. “Papa will understand.”

Akira ran through the halls until he reached the downstairs and rushed out into the school’s main courtyard. Still he didn’t see the new student.

“Hey, Akira!” Shiho called to him as she came down the steps. “We called to you as you ran by… Where are you going?”

“Did you see the new kid come by here?” He turned and grabbed her shoulders. “It's really important!”

“Um, no I didn’t… Sorry.”

Akira sighed. “Thanks.”

“Do you want help looking for him?”

“No… I’ve got it.” Akira turned from her and scanned the courtyard. The only place he could think to look was the far west end of the school near the trees. Its pretty secluded there… “I’ll be back! See you later!”

He waved to her as he ran off making his way to the tree line. He didn’t see anyone at first. But he kept poking his head around and walking around each and every tree until he spotted the new student, sitting down on his bag looking at a tree.

Looking at ants going up the tree in a line.

He had a notepad in his hand and a pen in the other.

Akira stayed behind the tree he was peeking out from behind. His heart was racing.

He pulled back and set his bag down. Morgana poked his head out to protest all the rushing about as Akira pulled out a notebook and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled some words and the names of colors on it before folding it up into a paper beak.

He took a deep breath.

“Is that him? One. Two. R.E.D.”

Yes.

Akira bit his lips together and looked down at his cat.

“Is this stupid? One. Two. W.H.I.T.E.”

Maybe.

He chuckled dryly before closing his eyes.

“Morgana, wait here…” He pushed off the tree and walked around it to slowly approach the other student.

“H-h-hey!” He raised one hand, keeping the paper toy hidden behind his back.

The other boy lifted his head to look at him, startled but offered up a polite smile.

“Hello,” he was smiling but his voice seemed to shake. “Can I help- help you?”

“I- um-“ Akira stopped about a foot away from him. He had no plan. He pulled out the paper fortune teller and the boy’s eyes went wide. “It always tells the truth!” He blurted out.

The paper toy was shaking in his hands, or rather Akira’s entire body was shaking. He cleared his throat.

“I- I think you should ask it, a question…”

The brunet set his note book down and nodded, “Do I have to ask it out loud?”

“Yes, how else will it know?”

“Okay…” he smiled slightly and looked down blinking a few times. “Does my best friend remember me?”

“Yes!” Akira blurted out.

“You didn’t use the fortuneteller.” The other pointed his pen at him. “I asked it.”

“F-fine. Then pick a-”

“Ten and Black.” He cut him off.

“One. Two. There, four five six seveneightenineten! B-L-A-C-K!”

The brunet reached out and tapped a square. “This one.” He looked up at Akira.

“It says Most Certainly.”

“Really?” He started to laugh, or maybe he started to cry.

“Would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know…” He shook his head. “Last time I used a fortune teller it told me I’d always be able to play with you.”

Akira dropped down to his knees and tossed the little paper toy away, “I did always play with you! I never stopped! I bought you an ant farm!” He wrapped his arms around Goro. “But all the ants died so I had to buy another! And another!” He buried his face into Goro’s shoulder.

“I bought you an ant farm. I still sat on your rock. I kept track of your colonies… I never stopped.”

Akira felt Goro wrap his arms around him.

“I’ve had about ten ant farms now…” they squeezed each other tight. “But I break them, every time.”

“What? Why!” Akira pulled back. “But, Goro, you- you love watching ants!”

Goro looked down for a moment and smiled before looking back at the tree. “I do. And after I moved in with my father I realized I liked watching free ants. I felt bad for the ones kept behind glass. Someone always watching them scurry about. Their every task being studied and scrutinized and reported on…”

He turned back to Akira, “That’s why I got kicked out of Shujin. I let all the ants go form the science lab.”

Akira stared for a moment before he felt his cheeks twitch with laughter. He leaned forward again and let his forehead rest on Goro’s chest.

“…I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Goro pat the top of his head.

He eventually let go so Akira could sit up and sit beside him.

The school bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break but neither of them moved. They continued to sit on Goro’s bag quietly watching the insects on the tree. Morgana made his way over and curled up at Akira’s feet.

Behind them the paper fortune teller sat on the ground.

 

A few ants crawling over it.

 


End file.
